


Growing Pain

by Weifuxiaoxiang_S



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, RPS, british actors, osterland
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Not fact based, Self-made character, What If story, superhero obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weifuxiaoxiang_S/pseuds/Weifuxiaoxiang_S
Summary: A what if...? story.What if Tom Holland had met Harrison Osterfield before without knowing the man is his best mate in the future?What if Tom Holland was not a *superhero yet but Harrison Osterfield was?This little sweet story is not real facts based but imaginations, with self-made characters content.





	Growing Pain

Growing Pains

People tend to forget the trivialities in their childhood, the red chair swing, sticky gummy bars sold in plastic packaging and the petal patterned skirt dressed by your neighbour girl. We specify those memories unimportantly; we might not recall the feeling when we saw them, however, details from the past build our individuals’ view of seeing this world, determinate the goal we are aiming, the person we want to be.

The boy swallows. The frozen liquid slips through his throat and knocks that little empty stomach with a muffled sound. The lace covered tissue box is close to his right hand that he leans forward to reach and cleans the milk stains on the chin, the mug emblazoned with a Spiderman icon was put on the white-grey marble tea table while his mother turns back from cooking bench gazing him in a bit furious.

“Tom How many times do I have to tell you that you should drink the milk after taking some food first? ”

“But mommy,” Little boy adjusts his sitting posture and sticks the chest out. “Kenny* said if I drink it first, I can absorb more and be taller.”

The lady bends and crosses both arms on the table in front of the cup, she looks at the boy and the Tom stares back with that innocent smile he always does. His thin lips have the colour of cranberry and are wet by the protein liquid. The opening louvre behind Mrs Holland brings the morning sunlight into the living room that golden Tom’s curly, turn-up and partially tumbled hair, makes his figure shinny. Tom raised his brown eyebrows querying in silence. Certainly, he believed in his /friend/ Kenny’s theory which was only made up to mock at his stature.

 

“He might be correct, sweetheart. ” It is cruel to speak out the impure, Mrs Holland keeps the creed of being a mother. "But you don’t want your stomach growl like there is a beast inside.”Two pieces of fresh burning bread jump out from the toaster, unavoidable smell hatches Tom’s appetite that he promises the mother to alter his behaviour in rush. 

 

Mrs Holland winks at her son and picks the porcelain plate for their breakfast, yet she is worried. Tom, her firstborn is more than an angel to Mrs Holland’s life, he is clever, talented, wordy and having bags of mischiefs. However, with the same volume of splendid characters, the boy is also the outcast. Kids excluded someone simply because that person is shorter than the average, or dancing at the full-mirrored room every day, or both. Tom doesn’thave many friends, his life trails are the school, the studio and the home.

 

Tom scoops Nutella from its glass jar with his blue rubber based spoon, he licks for a taste before applying to the toast surface. When he eats, the concentrating look displays out as much as the way he practices moves. His potential isn’t even hiding. 

 

The mug sits right between them brings the lady’s attention. She stares at the sign of that popular hero, wondering when will someone appears to be on Tom’s side like how Harry Osborn assists Peter Parker. Well, if we ignore the green goblin.

 

“May I go to the Park today?” The little boy finishes the last bite.

 

“Of course.” Mrs Holland smiled back. “The Park you’ve been last Friday? Anything fun? ”

 

“YES!! A boy and he is absolutely amazing!” Tom sways his legs under the thick rock and waves hands like when he sees a dog walks by. “He is tall and wore a white T with Batman sign on. But the brilliant thing is I saw him HELPING someone just fell from the slide. I mean, he was wearing the Batman T and helping other! It will be me representing Spiderman! ”

 

“Sounds cool. Did you talk to him?” The lady is familiar with Tom’s extreme obsession with Superhero and releases her son put a Spiderman T on today.

 

“I didn’t.” The little boy whispers. “Yet I will.” 

 

A brand new soccer ball is gripped by the crowd, they are wearing the same uniform, red-topped and white bottom. Kenny and Jeff are laughing like they just heard the most hilarious joke in the World. Although their talks are not recognisable, Tom spots the blonde hair easily because he is the tallest among the group. He steps forward, thinking that he should probably say hi and introduce his name, age and favourite flavour of Chewing Gum. 

 

“Check out guys! Our lad-dy Tommy.” Kenny turns his head and shouts in sharp as soon as Tom gets closer. Others mimic the odd voice, it is embarrassing that a few did not even meet Tom before. 

 

Tom was not bothered by such matter in the past, but he feels different this time. The marvellous boy is looking at him in a way that judging a Disney Cars toy, his hands are sweating. The boy can't move the sight from the grass lawn and their boots.

 

“Hey. I have not seen you before. Wanna join us?” A gentle voice.

 

“O, Okay sure.” The boy heads up and stares into a pair of mint green eyes, he believes the genuine smile he sees is harmer than the solar.

 

They started the game, he is grouped with Jeff and someone called Mikey. To be honest, Tom plays soccer pretty well. The ballet training builds him a flexible body within unlimited energy, and his father taught him enough dribble tricks to play with. However, the ball is barely around his feet, those boys rather run more laps and pass to each other. It is absolutely dumb when the team subtracts their own power for personal dislike, which also makes Jeff and Mikey panting like puppies. 

 

Kids in the other team treat Tom worse, they stumble the boy. Tom catches the soccer at the box while going to kick, Kenny pushes him from the back. Only the blonde hair takes him seriously, he fails to snatch the ball from Tom and becomes vigilant.

 

Kenny whistles when he shoot in and they are 5 points ahead. This naughty boy has an obvious belly that props the shirt,and tan colour covers the body which estimates twice stronger than Tom. The fat on his face pushes two black eyes as tiny slims, dark purple lips as bloody swords, and the nose as a round garlic with freckles on. He kicks the ball, a direction to Tom’s back.

 

“What? Ken?” The taller boy questions, runs to Tom. “How you doing?”

 

“Thank you. I guess I am OK.”He replies. It is not strong to leave a bruise, but the ball hits the ankle that was twisted in the dance room. Tom is blushing, he is aiming to be someone who can help, not helped by the other, the one.

 

The boy squats while giving a hand. Drops of sweat hood from the hair to his neck skin and wet the scarlet uniform to a darker colour. The energy and beating perception transmits through the touch when Tom places his hand on, he stands up in a quivering but decides not to say a word. They walk to the edger of filed with jeering sounds as a background, the blonde is quite but checks on Tom as the same frequency Mrs Holland does when Tom has the flu. 

 

Tom sits on the bench and stares at the boy who is rolling his socks down. The ankle is puffy and hurts even tapping softly, he distracts himself not to weep by counting the blonde hair. 

 

“It looks bad.” The grim face appears to Tom’s view.

 

“I had a mar there.” Tom groans. “I probably should go back home.”

 

The blond holds Tom’s leg, rubbing tenderly. The caring emotions are passed through fingers and wired enough to make Tom believes that they have been friends all along. After a while, the boy nods and turns his back on the boy. 

 

“Come, I will carry you back.” 

 

The boy listens to Tom talking when they are roading home. The path is not long, but Tom pours every meaningful moment out to the one he is riding, then he doesn’t know the name. When Mrs Holland opens the front door, the boy is talking about the first film he might participate. 

 

“Good after Mrs.” The boy looks tiresome after backing Tom and responding to him all the way. “Your son played a brilliant game with me, but his feet are hurt. I am sorry.”

 

When Tom Holland reviews what happened in that morning, the smile hangs on his face that he can’t control. After the blond left, he told his mother the whole story, how much he wanted to call him the Batman boy and meet him in chance again. But he never did, the audio was accepted and he flew to filming scene with his family. He missed the boy, his laugh, his voice and the how he said he will carry his back*. When Tom’s growing pain tortures him every nights and days like how the Growing Pain such as losing a friend afflicts him, he imitates the blond kneading his legs and wishes to meet him again.

 

“I think we have met before.” 

 

The familiar voice sounded from Tom’s back, he just came back to London from The Lo impossible premiere and meeting new schoolmates.

 

“By the way, my name is Harrison Osterfield.”

 

-FIN-

 


End file.
